Hulde Windstrike
=Physical Description= Hulde is a dwarf just entering her middle years, a fact that is underscored by the noticable lines around her mouth and eyes, and the growing flock of gray hairs in her copper colored hair. Her naturally fair skin has been tanned into an interlocking network of freckles and is adorned by a series of geometric tattoos that track over her face, back, shoulders, and chest. She wears her hair in a loose braid that is held away from her face with a series of headdresses. Her clothing usually consists of a simple top that leaves her arms free and a long skirt - she has never worn pants to the best of anyone's knowledge. She is fond of jewelry and trinkets made of natural materials, wooden beads, ivory ornaments, and feathers are her staples. =Personality= Over the years Hulde has adopted the role of Den Mother to a generation of young Wildhammers, an attitude that she has carried over into her adventuring career. She is prone to fussing over those she feels are in her care, and although she certainly means well her style of nurturing may seem meddlesome to most independent adults. Hulde rarely withholds her opinion from any situation and is fond of sharing stories and fables that back up her point of view. The bubble of motherly nurturing that Hulde has adopted for herself is often burst by her frustration when dealing with cultures different from her own. Those that have strong similarites to the Wildhammer ways favor better than others, but Hulde is critical of anything from the politics of her Alliance companions to the way Ironforge Dwarves brew their ale. She's particularly critical of Trolls, Goblins, and the Forsaken. =History= Up until the opening of the Dark Portal Hulde's life followed a relatively common path. She learned Shamanism from her parents and community, married young, and planned to begin an adventuring career with her husband. Those plans were disrupted by the conception of their first son, Halr. Initially Hulde embraced motherhood with some reluctance but by the time her second son, Berek, was born she had thrown herself into the role. When the Gryphon Riders left to aid the Humans in the Second War her husband, Haldren, went with them. When word came of the heroic sacrifice of Commander Kurdran and his Gryphon Rider Division she was devistated. As the sole caretaker for their young sons she did not have the luxury of indulging her grief. Instead she found comfort in the company of other widows and eventually became more and more active in the community as a whole as her sons grew into men. By the time the Dark Portal was reopened she had become a valued member of the community and a respected Shaman. When word of the Wildhammer survivors living in Outland reached Aerie Peak Hulde threw herself into the hope of Haldren's survival. Unwilling to wait for official word she left home and joined the Alliance forces in Outlands. To her dismay Haldren was not amongst the surviving Wildhammers, having died shortly after their arrival in Draenor. Instead she returned home with his remains and his Gryphon companion, Ciern. Grief stricken and suffering from a deep depression Hulde chose not to return to her life in Aerie Peak. Shortly after she buried Haldren she left once again, this time to visit the Wildhammer strongholds in Kalimdor. She's spent the last few years traveling all over this unfamiliar continent, learning what she can about the spirits and people that live there. In the course of those travels she has made connections with the Night Elves and found some purpose in mentoring the budding Shaman movement amongst the Draenei. It was there that she met a young Shaman named Elinau, whose enthusiasm for aiding her adopted world far outstripped her skills. Hulde took the Draenei under her wing, and although she was never satisfied with Elinau's progress she found that the girl filled a much needed void. When Elinau was killed during the Shattering Hulde took it upon herself to continue with some of the good works they'd collaborated on. This means she's become more active in Alliance matters, a role that's underscored by her new involvement with the Earthen Ring. For now she struggles to balance her grief and prejudices with her responsibilities and principals. Category:Dwarf Wildhammer Characters, Dwarf Shaman Characters